Yusuke's View
by Spiritt
Summary: Yusuke isn't the kind of guy to meddle in Botan's life. However, when she arrives at a gathering with Hiei by her side, the Reikai Tantei can't help but get involved! Hiei and Botan through the eyes of Yusuke Urameshi.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I was thinking about how most of my Hiei and Botan stories have the same plot. Crazy person, Hiei trying to win Botan's affection, some wicked new person or powers in the picture…stuff like that. So I was thinking, how about I change it around a bit, what can I do differently? My second favorite character is Yusuke, the cocky bastard (I mean this with lots of love), so it's natural for it to end up like it did. I hope I did a good job. Well, thanks for you time, this has been the Author's note.

DONE IN YUSUKE URAMESHI'S POINT OF VIEW.

**Yusuke's view**

My name is known across three worlds: Reikai, Ningenkai, and Maikai. I'm the best fighter around; no one can beat me, except for my girlfriend, but that's what makes a healthy relationship. After all, no one knows me like Keiko does. This isn't about me, Yusuke Urameshi, though, sad as that may be. I'm here to bring up my assistant. Yes, I have an assistant. She more like my guide to a better lifestyle, but assistant sounds more proper. Her name is Botan, and I first met her when I died.

Yep, I've experienced death before. You know, it's not so bad. Botan is what we ningens, humans, call a Grim Reaper. And believe me; I didn't expect what I saw. Botan's a total ditz, seriously. She wears pink, has blue hair, and flies on an oar. Well, the oar part isn't really shocking, she is supposed to ferry dead people across the river Styx. To sum it up, Reikai, Spirit world, wasn't expecting me to die so soon so I was given another chance at life. Along with that, I became a Spirit detective, fighting demons and bringing down bad guys, saving the world stuff. Botan became our guidance; she would inform us about the latest missions.Oh wait, you don't know who us is. The Reikai Tanteis consist of four guys, two demons and two humans. I'm the leader of the team and my best friend, Kazuma Kuwabara, is the second human there. Kurama, a kitsune thief, is a demon living in a human body, attached to his human parents. He's the calmest of us all. A good fellow, he's fond of roses too. And then there is Hiei. Hiei is a Jaganshi, a third eye master, and a demon. He's the silent, fuming, and shortest of us all. We'll see more of him later.

Well, let me recall the past few months, right when I began noticing Botan's strange behavior. It was around June, my old hag of a teacher, Genkai, invited us all to have lunch on her land. She'd finally agree to Yukina's pleas for a picnic, a reunion for all of us. It's been a while since all of us, the whole group, had gotten together. We'd all gotten older. This whole ordeal happened when I was fourteen, a young age. I was the neighborhood punk, and I still am. Guys and girls feared me, the teachers hated me, and my mom was always drunk. It's been six years since then. I'm twenty now, and still going strong with Keiko Yukimura, my childhood friend.

This was one party Keiko didn't have to drag me to; I had to persuade her to stop worrying about collage work. She reluctantly agreed, as long as I didn't bring alcohol. Fair enough, Kuwabara would bring it for me. After walking miles of stairs just to reach Genkai's temple, me and Keiko finally made it to her backyard. Let me tell you know, Genkai has a lot of land, probably half of Japan is her backyard. It took some more walking until we could find where the party was being set up. Yukina had chosen the spot, and she did a great job. Yukina's the soft-spoken, kind-hearted ice maiden that Kuwabara has eyes for. It's hard to believe Hiei, our ruthless fire demon, is her half-brother. Of course, Hiei never told her that though, and we left it at that. I don't even think Kuwabara knows that.

"Urameshi, you came!" said Kuwabara, the first to notice our arrival. It was just him, Shizuru, Yukina, and Genkai for the moment. They were setting up everything we needed.

"Course I did, stupid." I replied, joining him in setting up the cooler. Keiko made her way to Yukina to help put of decorations. Lowering my voice, I asked, "Did you bring it?"

Kuwabara nodded, shifting some of the ice in the cooler to reveal the beer at the bottom. I grinned, how sneaky of him. Oh yes, this would be the best party ever.

It didn't take long after our arrival that Kurama found the party. He apologized for being late and used his plant skills to put a little flare in the trees and grass. Kurama was an odd guy. He kind of had two souls, a demonic one and a human one. He was attached to his human mother, and so he's left with living a double life. It didn't really bother him though; he seems to enjoy it from time to time. What was odd about that day was that he didn't arrive with Hiei. Kurama and Hiei were usually arriving together when it came to missions or parties. They were best friends; they probably knew each other inside out. I wish Kuwabara and I had that kind of bond (and something more). Strike the something more part out. "Hey, Kurama," I said, approaching him as he busied himself with making vines wrap around these boring trees. "Where's Hiei? Is he even coming?"

Kurama touched a seed on the floor lightly. At his touch, it sprang into life, wrapping around an oak tree, producing flowers I've never even seen before. He straightened up and turned to me, thinking over his answer. "I'm not sure. I hadn't seen him today, but I'm sure he's planning to come. Yukina invited him personally."

"Well," Keiko said, joining into our conversation. "Do you know where Botan is? She hasn't arrived either."

How could I miss that? Botan usually greeted me second after Kuwabara, and then pester me about sneaking beer in. Keiko was right, Botan wasn't here yet. "I bet there're just a lot of people dying today."

"Don't say that, Yusuke." She said, frowning. She hates when I talk about Reikai work, or anything that has to do with death. I think she was serious affected by my death. Poor girl, I probably put her through a lot. I placed my hand on her head in an affectionate way.

"Sorry, Keiko," I apologized, and she seemed happier. Kurama was looking beyond us, he was squinting his eyes.

"I think Hiei and Botan are here." He finally declared out loud. Everyone looked at where he was looking. I don't think any of us could believe what he said or what we saw. Our bubble-headed girl, Botan, was walking side by side with our short yet lovable brute, Hiei?

There was pure silence until Shizuru Kuwabara said, "Well, that's a first."

She was right, what the hell was going on? The closer they got, the more we stared. Botan seemed as cheerful as always, she had brought bento with her. Hiei was staring at the trees as he walked, hands stuffed in his black coat and a face no one could read. It was like the two didn't know the other existed, but they were walking together. "Hi, everyone, sorry we're late. At least I make it up with bento, right?" Botan said once they were in reaching distance. Hiei retreated from her side to the nearest tree, muttering to Kurama about how the vines better not try to wrap him.

"That's alright, Botan," Yukina said, smiling at her. Of course she was wondering the same thing as us, but she always placed her kindness first. She took the bag from her, preparing to set it out. Keiko was the first to reach Botan, so everyone backed off. We didn't want to notify Hiei of how shocking it was. I joined Keiko, who wasted no time in asking.

"Nothing happened, Keiko, we just arrived at the same time. Hiei knows his way around more then I do anyways." Botan answered calmly, touching one of the flowers Kurama had bloomed. "Wow, these are beautiful! I've never seen flowers like these." She cried.

Keiko seemed satisfied by her answer, probably because she loved the flowers just as much as Botan. I, however, was not. I immediately retreated from the girl talk, as any man would, and told Kurama and Kuwabara of what I heard.

"This is odd, but there really must be nothing going on." Kurama said. Kuwabara agreed with him, after all, Hiei and Botan were different. Why would they have interest in each other?

I didn't like that answer. Can no one but me see there must be something going on? God, I know it's not the alcohol, I hadn't touched it yet. Speaking of alcohol-

"Yusuke Urameshi, when did you smuggle beer in here?" Keiko's sharp voice over powered all the small talk. Damn it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Thanks to everyone who supported the new style of writing Hiei and Botan stories. Change might be good. Please be patient with the next chapter, for with Hurricane Rita heading towards Texas and then moving north, if the worst happens, my main concern will not be with writing a story chapter. It would be on where my Pringles went, of course. Uh, duh, you can't stop the pop.

Kidding of course, but let us hope nothing drastic happens. If it concerns any of you, which of course it does, my lovable fans, I will not be evacuating until it is mandatory. Where it stands when I write this, Rita is a level five hurricane. I'm excited, my experience might trigger a whole line of great plot ideas, you know? That's great and all, but I'm also worried of what should happen if the worst. So please hope for the best. This has been a personal and very long Author's note.

DONE IN YUSUKE URAMESHI'S POINT OF VIEW.

**Yusuke's view**

I cannot tell you how wasted I was the next day. Of course, Keiko did find them, but thanks to my wonderful boyfriend skills, she reluctantly gave in after a few spiked drinks. We may have gotten rid of the bottles, but so help me, she never said get rid of the liquid. It just so happened we didn't find a container…and the punch bowl was just sitting there, you know?

Well, moving on, I couldn't even blink without turning on a drummer in my head. Keiko was next to me, she was out like a light, she doesn't hold alcohol well, and that's why she doesn't drink. I assume we didn't do anything; both of our clothes were still on, and thank god. I'm not ready to have a miniature me running around. God, I'd even admit this, I'm an annoying jerk. Well, you never know, with Keiko's brains and maybe her soft brown hair… Whatever, I'm not having this discussion.

Once I managed to roll myself out of bed, pitiful, Keiko has woken up, her headache just as bad as mine. "Yusuke…" She moaned, her eyes squinted, eyebrows furrowed, head rolling on the pillow. "My head…"

"Yeah, I know, Keiko." I managed to stutter out, standing up. I wobbled at first, but I got use to it and made my way to the kitchen. Keiko before me, of course, her health will always be placed before mine. It's always been that way, ever since we were little. There was like this crackling sound drumming in my head when I entered the kitchen. I would be more then glad to say it was just my empty head, but sadly it wasn't. Oh, and my head isn't empty. It's filling with hot spirit gas and a lot of dead cells from being knocked around.

Genkai was cooking eggs, the old hag. She didn't drink, she rather drink tea. When we tried to slip her something, she knocked me out. No wonder my head hurt more then usual. "Meds, you idiot?" She asked, pointing to a big bottle of head relief on the counter. I didn't find it shocking to see Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Shizuru already popping pills like crazy.

"Move it, I need this whole thing." I muttered, still good enough to make jokes. They winced and glared at me, as if I was speaking through a microphone. Don't they know I sound like a lion in my head? I grabbed a handful, taking two glasses of water and getting a heart warming death ray from Genkai when I got in her way. Just as I was going to return to my room, Botan came out of from the hallway, and if you guessed George the ogre was behind her, you were so wrong. Yeah, once again, it was Hiei.

HA. No one can tell me now that there's nothing going on! Feel the burn of my correct prediction. Everyone except Genkai happened to glance up at that time, watching as Botan and Hiei both aimed for the white bottle on the table, both touching it at the same time. We all watched the scene; it was like a horror movie. You want to avoid your eyes, we're in their personal space after all, but you're so damn attracted to watching such a thing. Botan withdrew her hand, turning pink and watched at Hiei dumped a handful in her outstretched palm. He himself took some and swallowed it, without water. The crazy guy, apparently he's a little bit too drunk. Botan happened to realize this herself, setting out two glasses and pouring water, taking her own while Hiei quickly grabbed the other.

"Uh," I said, interrupting the crazy scene. Everyone glanced at me, including the two. "Good morning."

"Morning," Botan said simply. "My head hurts, what did you do to us?" She clutched her head as she spoke.

"Nothing much, just the usual drunk 'til you drop stuff," I glanced at them, until a loud moan came from the hallway. "Oh shit," I said out loud. Obviously, I forgot about Keiko. Well, so much for her over everything else, right? Before I could do anything, I needed to deliver and receive. After all, I was wasted too. As I expected, I received no sympathy when I returned. Do you wonder why Keiko isn't given much alcohol? She can't hold it well for one-

"YUSUKE took you long enough!"

-and she has a horrible temper afterwards.

"Sorry, Keiko, here," She hastily grabbed them all. "There's enough for both..." She swallowed them all and drank her water. "…for the both of us." She laid back and glanced at me.

"Sorry." She said apologetically, a mere squeeze of the hand for all my hard work.

"Yeah...no problem," I replied, taking the rest that were still in my hand and washing it down. "You know what I saw?" I asked. If anyone can get Botan to crack, Keiko was the girl. One of her very many skills, by the way, I heard she handles a janitor broom with ease. She muttered a reply back to me. "Hiei and Botan came out of the hallway together."

"I know I could see them through the door, you left it open." She said slowly, rolling on her side.

…Wait, that's not the answer I was expecting. What the hell…?

"Well, why are you so calm about it? Don't you think they might be doing something…bad?"

"No, Yusuke, they left from different rooms. Botan came out first, and then Hiei from another room." Keiko explained, turning to him aggravated. "What's with the questions?"

"Nothing, Keiko, go back to sleep, I guess." I replied, frowning. So once, again, I was being shot down about it. Seriously, how can she be sure? She's wasted like there's no tomorrow. Then again, I can say the same about myself. Damn this unclear thinking! I flopped to my side and drifted slightly. I don't know what the hell I was doing, or maybe I was just brain dead for the moment, but the next thing I remembered was hearing two foot steps, and a familiar bubbly voice.

"Hiei, don't you think you should take some more water? You swallowed without drinking again." I blinked. I was ease dropping, and I couldn't help it. I blame this on Keiko; she's always the gossip mouth in the relationship.

"Hn, I don't need water." Dark, mysterious, cold voice…oh yeah, that's Hiei alright. No doubt about that.

"Are you sure? The medicine works faster with water though."

"I'm fine."

"Hiei…" There's no way Hiei could fall for that. Botan was one of those she-demons, except she wasn't a demon. With that kind of voice, she could make anyone do anything. She was a vixen! Well, of course, so was Keiko, and don't you even think that I'm betraying Keiko. I have a fool proof way of finding you and making sure you suffer. Women are trouble you know, it's crazy what they can make a man do…

"…Hn, give it here." I swear I went numb after that. Hiei…Hiei fell for her vixen trap! He apparently drank it all and gave it back to Botan, because then she giggled and said, "Thanks, Hiei."

I didn't take action until I was sure Hiei and Botan were long gone, and by the way, they left together. Yeah, you heard me alright. Were they that close and all of us never realized it? No way, through all of our journeys, I never saw Botan and Hiei talk much. Strike much, at all. I shook Keiko awake, she was grumpy, yes, and who cares right now, and told her the whole thing. She merely shrugged it off again.

"Botan is just concern with everyone's well being. She's always like that."

"No, Keiko, you don't understand…"

"I know Botan, Yusuke." She said, frowning. Her expression softened and then she said, "But if you're so in to all of this, I'll talk with her later."

Oh yeah, score for me. By then, Keiko was still sleepy and I was too excited to stay in the same room without waking her up, so it was time for brunch. God, I was hungry. I don't even remember if I ate last night. I could have gone for some bento…

Genkai had just finished serving breakfast when I entered. Shizuru had left along with Yukina and Kuwabara, which wasn't surprising. Kurama was eating, he apparently is better at hangovers then any of us, lucky kitsune. Maybe Yoko is having a splitting headache inside of him. "Good morning, Yusuke." He said when I sat down next to him. "How is Keiko?"

"Better than she was the first time she woke up." I replied. Let me just tell you, I never gave Keiko anything alcoholic after that. I was happier, she was happier, and the world kept on spinning. "How about you?"

"I'm fine, however Yoko is not. He has taken the toll from the alcohol." He explained cheerfully. "After a good nap, I'm better then before."

I glanced at him. I won't lie; it took me a while until I got a great idea. I usually take choices based on what I think will work. However, when it comes to my assistant and a good friend, I needed deep worked out plans, because at least one of them will kill me. "Hey, Kurama," I said, lowering my voice so Genkai wouldn't hear, "Have you noticed that Hiei and Botan have been spending lots of time together?"

Kurama paused while buttering his toast, but nodded after a while. "I think now that Yukina has been placed in the hands of Kuwabara, Hiei has taken a liking in Botan, since she is a familiar resemblance to Yukina."

Whoa, whoa, whoa.

"Hiei's okay with Yukina and Kuwabara?" I asked. It was like finding out my mother had cancer, which thankfully she doesn't.

"Hiei has learned to accept his sister's happiness."

How come I didn't know this? I guess it was because I didn't keep up with everyone's life. Most missions only took me to do it, but when it required all of us; our small talk was based around the mission and that only. My god, it was like we're work crazy. The reunion was something I wished I never forgot, but it was only filled with booze. Not like that's a bad thing. "But are you sure it's not something more?"

"Hiei and Botan, probably not, Yusuke."

"So he's gay." Genkai concluded, busting the two people conversation. Kurama jerked his knife hard, buttering himself. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"No," He said, shaking his head. "It's depressing to say this, but I believe he would have made some kind of move on me if that was the case."

This conversation had just gotten really gross.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Well, I'm all good. Nothing's gone wrong because of Rita. I'm actually a little disappointed. I wanted something to happen. I wanted to know how it feels to be hit. I guess I won't know it soon, right? Anyways, I've decided to do something I really never use to do. I'll be answering some reviews, how wonderful. So, if any of you would like to have a chapter by chapter conversation with the one and only Spiritt Hitomeki (alias of some sort), then I'll be more then happy to. Hey, who knows, I might even update often if I think you're awesome enough. : Don't worry, you all are awesome. Well, this has been a cheerful author's note. Catch you later.

DONE IN YUSUKE URAMESHI'S POINT OF VIEW.

**Yusuke's view**

Botan is the girl whose ditzy personality got in the way of her sly moves. If she was a thief, she'd be in jail two minutes after the robbery. That was just how Botan was, sad to say. But that was alright, we all loved her for who she was anyways. She does a damn good job of cheering up dead people, so I guess it serves her well. Still, it doesn't help her at all when she's trying to keep something from me.

Hiei, however, was hard to touch. I mean that in both physically and mentally, by the way. If anyone but Yukina was to touch him, he'd retreat into a stiff, dark personality, which was much worse then how he usually is. That, or if he really hated you, your arm was gone. Have fun with your new nub. Hiei isn't the one to tell you things. He will not share anything with anyone, even if it was what he ate for dinner. My conversations with him always ended with, "Hn" or "I'll answer your questions once you give me an intelligent one, detective."

They were so different, but I would swear on my life that they were more then just friends. So if I was to crack this thing wide open, Botan was my best bet.

The only way I would be able to prove to everyone this was really happening was to stay at Genkai's temple, which I had a hell of a time explaining to Keiko. In the end, though, she left without me. She would have dragged my ass right down the stairs if I had classes to take. Thankfully, school was out. The others accepted my choice, but the only two that still disapproved was Botan and Hiei. Was it just a random dislike between the two of them? You're damn stupid if you said no.

"So," Botan said, her head crooked to the side as I accepted snacks from Yukina. The others had already left, but Hiei and Botan still remained. With Yukina serving us, we sat at a low table. I guess they were still skeptical. "Why are you staying here longer then you're suppose to again, Yusuke?"

"'Cause," I replied, stretching out. I might as well relax. "I'm getting flabby."

"But didn't I already set up a training routine that fits your school work?" Botan pressed on, frowning. She was right, at the beginning of school I bothered her just enough that she even smacked me with her oar. Her training routine was good, I must admit, and I didn't even think to remember it.

"It's gotten old." I lied, grabbing one of the snacks Yukina had made. "Genkai can probably get her rickety bones up to teach me again."

The thing with girls is that anything you say will hurt their feelings. When they ask you if you look fat in those pants, you might as well say "you bet" 'cause that's all they'll hear.

"So my training routine wasn't good?" Botan asked, biting her lip. She was disappointed. Ah, crap. "Excuse me," She said standing up and nearly running out of the room. I sat up, but Hiei was already standing.

"Idiot," He said, scowling upon me like I was Kuwabara. He was gone as well.

"Is he going after Botan?" I asked Yukina, pressing her for details. She would know; those two were around Genkai's temple all the time.

Yukina folded her hands. "I don't know." She replied. She wasn't going to say, probably because she was supporting their love behind closed doors. "Yusuke," She called, but I was out as well.

Plan one: find the spark.

It didn't take long to find Botan; her spirit energy was increasingly high. Since she ferried, I guess she had to since she'd never find anyone without it. I crouched behind some shrubbery when I neared them.

Hiei had settled himself in a low tree branch while Botan stood, looking at the setting sun. She looked more angry and confused then she was sad. "I spent weeks designing that training plan," She said, folding her arms. "I mean, everyone else on the team uses it, it should be a definite challenge since I made it to target weakness." She glanced up at Hiei when he didn't say anything. "Hiei, do you like my training plan?" She asked.

Hiei glanced down at her with a careless shrug. "Hn."

"What does that mean anyways?" She frowned. "Hn," She said with a deep imitation of Hiei. "Was that a yes or a no?"

"…Yes," Hiei finally replied. "Are you _so_ insecure that it matters what others think?"

"What?" Botan asked, looking up at him with surprise. My god, what was Hiei doing?

Hiei stood up, signaling the conversation that had just begun was quickly ending. "It's fine, challenging."

Botan continued to stare at him, a weak yet glowing smile curving upon her lips. "Thanks, Hiei!" She said, pleased. She balled up her right hand and smashed it with her flat palm. "You know, I should start working on another training plan, one that'll really provide a challenge!" She glanced at the sun again, and then gasped. "Look how late it has gotten; there must be a bunch of wandering souls waiting for me." Her oar was produced in a matter of seconds and she hovered around Hiei expectantly. "Well, I should be going now…" She trailed off.

This was** it**! I could feel it; I nearly stood up with excitement. And no, the excitement wasn't in my pants, you sick bastard.

"Hn," Hiei replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Botan grinned at him and disappeared, leaving just me and him. Frowning, I turned around to leave, until I felt a prickle of hair on my neck stand up. Ooh…crap. "Detective," Hiei greeted me pleasantly.

"Oh hey, Hiei," I said, grinning sheepishly. I was afraid to turn around since a needle like substance was scratching against my shirt. "So, the weather looks nice…"

"Was the view down here nice?" Hiei asked with a sweet, sickening voice that scared me. "I'll enjoy killing you next time, detective." The needle was gone, and so was Hiei.

I frowned, running my hand through my hair. This would be trouble-some.


End file.
